Divergent One Shots
by Aeiaeaei
Summary: Collection of short one shots about Divergent and its characters. Any idea/ suggestion is more than welcomed. Open to the possibility of collaboration story. Let me know if you'd like any of these one shots to become a full-fledged story.


**First one shot, it's about Four and Tris, very mainstream, I know, but I love them.  
Review and/or PM me to share your opinions or suggestions for another story with me!  
XX  
Ae. **

**TRIS**

* * *

Even though we've been married for over 10 years now, I'm still surprised every single morning when I open my eyes and see Tobias by my side. He looks so peaceful and relaxed and the nice thing is that now he looks peaceful and relaxed also when he is awake. I definitely think this is something he owes to our children, Natalie and Tori. I found out I was pregnant two years after our wedding: we decided to get married as soon as Chicago freed itself from the Bureau control, which means that I was still 16 and he was 18. A little bit of insanity in there, I must admit, but I've never regretted my decision to spend the rest of my life with him. Let's be clear, it's not like we always get on well and are nice to each other: actually, we fight quite a lot, but I guess that's normal in any couple who doesn't belong to either Amity or Abnegation. Yes, I know, I should have overcome that faction way of thinking ten years ago, when the faction system was teared to shreds by us, actually, but since I've always been used to categorizing people according to their faction, I always tend to do so, even now. Ah, old habits die hard.  
So, as I was saying, we fight a lot, but never in front of our children and furthermore, we also tend to argue on stupid things, such as who has to empty the garbage or who has to cook. Silly things like that. This is why we don't ever stay angry with the other for more than one day. The worst fight we had was over who had the last bite of Dauntless cake I had baked for the twins' birthday, so I guess every thing is fine between the two of us.  
We did have dark periods and by that I mean we didn't see eye to eye about an important issue of our lives: having children. Tobias was so scared that he would eventually turn into his father that he begged me to give him some time to thoroughly think about it. At first, I have to admit that I was a little bit upset with him, I mean, we were married, we loved each other, we both had a job, a normal one, me being a cop and him being a politician, we had enough money to have a child. And I knew he wouldn't become like his father, but of course I couldn't get angry with him for fearing this possibility. So, I patiently waited for what felt like an eternity seeing him in pain every time he looked at me while taking the pill. I knew that he felt guilty, which is typical of Tobias and to some extent I could also understand him: he was the one preventing us from having children, from building a family of our own. But I didn't want to push things further. I just kept on loving him, as much as I could, and wait for him to be ready.

I still remember the moment when he told he was ready to have a child with me. It had been a tough day at work and when I opened the door on that winter evening, all I wanted was my bed. I was so dead tired that I hardly managed to find the keys of our apartment near the Hancock building in my bag. Here he was, in the middle of our living room surrounded by candles. All the lights were off and the candles' flame created a romantic atmosphere: he was sat on a blanket on the floor and there were many cushions on it. He was smiling while staring at me and I felt that well-known feelings of butterflies in my stomach that I experience every single time he looks at me. Still now.  
"Tobias - I almost whispered- this is awesome. This is..." and I couldn't finish my sentence because some tears started to stream on my face. Tears of happiness. He has that way of making me feel loved, precious, valuable to him that I've never found in anyone else in my entire life, neither in my parents. He always looks at me as if I were the most precious jewel to him and I'm pretty sure this is the way in which I look at him, as well.  
He stood up from and made his way to him. I didn't have time to dry my cheeks because he was already hugging me tightly to his chest. His left hand was on my waist and the other was on my neck and from where I stood I could clearly hear the sound of his heartbeat. It was so calming that I stopped crying at once and left my chin so that I could look directly in his eyes. He was so in peace that I felt like some intruder into his serenity, but I knew it wasn't like that: he was more than willing to share something with me, and it definitely was something really important, considering the surprise he had prepared me.  
"Tobias" I started saying, but he immediately hushed me, holding me tightly. Okay, so I couldn't speak. That had to be a big big communication he had to deliver to me. Definitely.  
"Tris" and the sound of his voice directly by my left ear made my butterflies in the stomach get back all of a sudden.  
"Yes?" My voice cracked while saying this word. I swallowed, hoping to get a clearer voice out of this. "Yes, Tobias?" Definitely clearer but still not steady.  
"I'm ready".  
Ready? For what? There were thousands of possibilities and I couldn't make up my mind. I think he definitely noticed my confusion because he bursts out laughing while shaking, which made me shake with him. What are you laughing at? Can't you just tell me what's going on in your mind, please? I frowned and looked at definitely, definitely puzzled.  
"I don't think I understand, Tobias"  
He smiled at me, shut his eyes and took a deep breath. I got ready for the impact of the news, embracing myself. What was he ready for?  
"Tris" he paused "I want to have a child with you" and then he slowly kissed on my mouth.

A child. With Tobias. All of a sudden a terrible day had become the perfect one. I smiled even wider than him and hugged him so tightly I almost choked him. And then I saw in front of me the bright future the two of us could build together, like a landscape which develops itself in front of your eyes. I guess I started daydreaming, because Tobias had to shake me in order to catch my attention.  
"Tris, are you ok?"  
I didn't answer and just grabbed his hand. I was more than okay, I was utterly and blissfully happy like I'd never been before. Still holding his hand, I headed for the stairs and I heard him laughing while realizing where we were going. You know, our bedroom was upstairs.


End file.
